Spellbinded
by Lollipop456
Summary: A new thief is in town and has the ability to hypnotize. When he uses his powers on Catwoman and Batman, the two fall in love and forget their secret identities. As Selina Kyle and Bruce Wayne fall in love, the criminals of Gotham run amok with Spellbinder being the leader among them. Can the hypnosis be broken? If it is, how will it change our cat burglar and bat hero?


It was a big night for Gotham. The grand opening of a whole new exhibition at the Gotham Gallery of Art: Optic. In this exhibition would be the finest examples of optical art ever painted. Some by Vasarely and Riley, but most from up and coming artists right there in the city.

Among the spectators were Selina Kyle and the museum's patron Bruce Wayne. They stood together, observing a 3D sculpture.

"I don't get it." Bruce finally said.

Selina giggled. "I don't think we're meant to understand it, Bruce. That's the thing about optical art, it's all about illusion. I just love it."

Bruce turned to Selina. "Just how much do you love it?"

Selina scowled. "What is that suppose to mean?"

Bruce shrugged. "Nothing."

Bruce and Selina kept walking by the paintings and sculptures, with Bruce keeping a close eye on his thieving acquaintance.

"It's odd, you know. There's not one piece of art here that is done by Billings." Selina observed.

"Billings? I've heard of the guy. I thought he was more of a street artist."

"He is, but his opt work is amazing. If it were hanging here, it'd be worth a fortune."

Bruce smiled. "I think a Riley is worth thousand times more than a Billings."

"You got that right." Selina whispered.

Later in the night, the museum closed. The two nightguards were patrolling the area when they heard a large clatter in the new exhibition area.

"What was that?" One of the guards asked.

The other guard shrugged and the two went towards the sound to investigate. What they found was a thief dismantling one of the paintings. Most thieves would be a bit more cautious about what they wore; but this guy loved bright colors and swirls.

"Hold it right there!" One of the guards shouted.

The thief froze for a second and then calmly turned towards the guards. He was smiling. The two guards gave each other confused glances. The man had been caught stealing. What reason was there to smile?

"Gentlemen, what a surprise! My very first robbery, and you walk in on it."

"Just step away from the painting." One of the guards ordered.

"It is beautiful, isn't it? A fine example of what optical art is. However, it is sub-par, in comparison to mine. Why, look at my suit, gentlemen! I'm walking art, wouldn't you say?"

The two guards studied the thief's suit. After awhile, the swirls seemed to be moving on their own. The guards started to sway left and right, holding their head in their hands.

"A little dizzy, boys? Very good. Now, you two listen very carefully; I want you both to lay down and take a nice long nap. The sound of the alarm will wake you both up and you will forget everything." The thief explained.

The two guards suddenly fell to the floor, snoring loudly. The thief rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the painting. At the sound of footsteps, he quickly turned around. Nothing. Nothing but darkness. Perhaps his own tricks were starting to work on him.

"I should thank you. You did the hard part for me." A female voice said.

The thief was caught off guard when he was high kicked in the face. He fell and nearly knocked over a vase, which was caught by the high-kicker: Catwoman.

"Wouldn't want to break this, would we? I could probably get a million for this thing." Catwoman said.

"Catwoman. I've heard of you before. You're well known in the world of theft." The thief said, picking himself up off the ground.

"Funny. I've never heard of you."

"Oh, you will soon, my dear." The thief chuckled.

There was the sound of glass shattering from above. The thief and Catwoman both covered their heads to protect themselves, as Batman fell from the ceiling and landed on top of the thief.

"A little late for the party, Bats." Catwoman quipped.

Batman smiled and picked himself up. "I don't think so."

"How'd you know?" Catwoman asked.

"A lucky guess."

The thief suddenly hit the back of Batman's head with a piece of pottery. Catwoman reacted and kicked the thief again.

"A little warning, sweetie: I'm the only one that hurts the Batman." Catwoman said.

"Oh, you have a fondness for him? How touching."

"Hardly." Batman groaned.

"Well, this has been interesting, but I have a job to do." Catwoman said.

Catwoman faced Batman, ready to fight. The thief stepped between the two of them.

"Before this goes any further. May I make a suggestion?" The thief asked.

"You're not in the position to make a suggestion." Batman warned.

"I'm afraid I am, sir. My suggestion is this: Look at my brand new outfit."

Catwoman and Batman paused, just as confused as the guards had been. Pretty soon, the swirls had taken the same effect. Both Catwoman and Batman started to feel dizzy, and the thief smiled in satisfaction.

"Well, putting you two to sleep would be too easy. If I'm to continue my spree, I need you both distracted. What's more distracting than love? When I snap my fingers, you both will be madly in love with one another. You'll forget all about your escapades, all about being Batman and Catwoman. You two will be normal. Normal and in love."

The thief snapped his fingers and collected his loot as Catwoman and Batman look themselves up and down in confusion.

"You might as well know my name, since I plan to be around awhile. My name is Spellbinder." The thief introduced himself.

With that, the thief was running towards the exit; hitting the alarm on his way out. The two guards woke up to a shocking sight. The mysterious thief gone, and Catwoman and Batman kissing.


End file.
